


Shorts

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [68]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Mandy sends a sexy photo to her boyfriend, and things get a little steamy.





	Shorts

Mandy reclined on the beach chair in some random person’s backyard, enjoying the warm sun on her bare arms. She’d been wearing a long-sleeved dress for a few weeks, but today, one of the Jorvegians whom she helped had given her a lovely pink t-shirt with a cupcake on it. It matched quite nicely with her pink short shorts. She lay there for a while, and then had an idea. With a grin, Mandy wriggled her phone out of her shorts pocket and tapped to the camera app. She stretched her arm out, took the photo, and then sent it.

Twenty-some years later, Walter’s phone buzzed on the table where he’d put it while he worked on repairing a saddle in the barn on his family’s farm. He picked it up, smiling upon seeing a message from his girlfriend, and almost dropped the phone when he opened the message and saw what it was. There was his girlfriend, lying in a pose with one leg up and showing off more of her beautiful pale skin than he’d ever seen before (aside from when they’d had sex, of course). There was a message with it, too.

_“Hey ;)”_

Walter’s thumbs flew over the keyboard.

_“Omg wru?”_

_“In the past. Just got a nice shirt and felt like soaking up some sun, so I decided to share it with you. You like? ;)”_

Walter scoffed a laugh. Of course his girlfriend was in the past, she loved it there. She could explore there.

 _“Get home right now,”_ Walter texted back, and included a drooling emoji.

Mandy giggled when she got the message, and got to her feet. Stalker lifted his head from where he’d been grazing, looking at her.

“Come on, boy, my boyfriend has requested my presence,” said Mandy, swinging up onto his back. Stalker snorted.

 _“Does your mother know you’re wearing those?”_ asked Stalker.

“No, and you’d better not tell her, or I’ll take Springpetal out instead of you,” said Mandy.

 _“I’ll be good,”_ said Stalker, lowering his ears. They hopped over the fence easily, and then Mandy rode at a walk back to the bunker, letting Stalker have free rein so that she could text her boyfriend.

 _“So, what is your body doing right now?”_ Mandy texted to her boyfriend. Walter sent back a photo that made Mandy blush, and Stalker snorted at the feelings and scents he was picking up from his rider. He picked up his pace to a trot, and then a canter so that he could jump over the gap in the bridge over Old Ridgecaster (still broken in their time).

 _“And yours?”_ Walter texted back.

 _“Well, I can’t show you but Stalker is pretty annoyed at it so you’ll see soon,”_ Mandy texted back with a rain emoji.

“God, Mandy, hurry up,” Walter murmured, leaning his head against the wall while his free hand was busy down his shorts. He scrolled back up to the photo, wishing that his girlfriend could be here right now.

Fortunately, Mandy managed to escape the bunker undetected, and rode Stalker into Greendale where she dismounted and walked over to the barn with a skip in her step. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Walter with his dick in his hand.

“Wow,” said Mandy with a grin. “Trying to get started without me?”

“Well, you sent me the material,” said Walter, walking over to her and giving her a kiss. Mandy returned the kiss, moaning into his mouth as Walter grabbed her ass.

“I guess I did,” said Mandy. “And you did have to wait a while.”

“And now I have to wait even longer for you to sing,” said Walter.

“I thought you had a condom on you at all times,” said Mandy with a coy smile.

“Technically, your song is a condom,” said Walter with a laugh. “Unless you’d rather wait for me to go inside…”

“Hmm, no, I like the way my song drives you insane,” said Mandy. As she sang, Walter stroked himself, and Mandy had to look away so she wouldn’t be distracted. Then, Walter pulled Mandy towards him and unzipped the fly of her short shorts. He reached a hand in, slipping his fingers past the elastic of her panties, and Mandy moaned and kissed him.

“Have you been wet since you took that photo?” asked Walter. “Your panties are soaked.”

“You know I have,” said Mandy. “And after you sent that picture…” Walter slipped a finger inside her, and Mandy moaned again.

“Do you mind if we just get right to it?” asked Walter, removing his finger and then grinding against her instead.

“That’s the only thing I want,” said Mandy.

“Is sex on haybales as romantic as it sounds?” asked Walter.

“No,” said Mandy. “There are sharp bits of straw everywhere, and burrs, and it’s just overall awful.”

“That’s a pity,” said Walter.

“But I’ve heard that it’s not so bad if you spread a picnic blanket over it,” said Mandy.

“Porn?” asked Walter.

“God no, who needs porn when you have a bunker full of horny couples?” said Mandy. “But hey, at least they help us.”

“Yeah. Only problem is that I don’t have a picnic blanket,” said Walter.

“Rats,” said Mandy. “Oh well. Just take me on the floor then.”

“Or the work table,” said Walter, moving things off of it. Mandy grinned and took her clothes off, then sat on the wooden work table. It was scarred from all of the work that had been done on it, but the wood was worn smooth and it smelled of leather. Not quite as romantic as the roll in the hay that Walter had been imagining, but at least it was in a barn.

“Yes, this is a much better idea,” said Mandy, grinning at him.

“Hang on, I need to take a photo of this,” said Walter, picking his phone up. He took a photo of his girlfriend sitting on the table with one leg crossed over the other, her fingers curled over the edge of the table, and then he put his phone back on the shelf where it had been.

“More fap material,” said Mandy with a smirk. 

“You know it,” said Walter. He took his shorts off, and then Mandy stood up and tugged his shirt off too. She trailed her hands down his chest, feeling out the muscles there, and licked her lips.

“Gods, you’re delicious,” Mandy murmured. “We need to keep a blanket or something in here.”

“Should I bend you over the table?” asked Walter. “Or no, you like to look at me, don’t you?”

“Duh,” said Mandy with a roll of her eyes. “But maybe we can switch it up, just this once.”

“I have an idea,” said Walter. He turned them around and sat on the table, smiling upon noticing that Mandy had left a wet patch. 

“Ooh, I like the way you think,” said Mandy. She climbed onto the table, somehow managing to balance, and then slowly lowered herself down. Walter guided his cock in, and Mandy stopped once she was comfortable with how deeply he was inside her. She began to move up and down on him, and Walter moaned and kissed her. His hands grazed down her sides to her hips, and Mandy hummed in delight at the feeling as she began to move a little deeper. She’d discovered that it was better to ease in slowly and get used to him before she took him deeper.

Mandy moaned at the feeling of her boyfriend moving in and out of her, tilting her head back as pleasure quickly began to build up. Maybe there was a benefit to doing it like this, or maybe it was just the unusual position. All Mandy was sure of was that it felt good, and that she reached her orgasm quicker than she had before.

“You look so sexy today,” said Walter, kissing her neck and causing his girlfriend to moan.

“I felt sexy today, too,” said Mandy. “That’s why I took the photo.”

“I’m glad you did,” said Walter. “Seeing that photo… damn, Mandy, I was hard in seconds. Good thing I was in here fixing a saddle.” He thrust up into her, and Mandy moaned and moved her hips down. Going down so deep brought her close to the edge again, and Mandy swore and dug her fingers into Walter’s upper arm.

“I’m so glad you don’t have claws,” said Walter. He thrust up into her again, and Mandy moaned and clung to him, her fingernails digging into his back instead.

“Nah, I keep them trimmed,” said Mandy with a smile. “Oh fuck, Walter, do that again.”

“What, this?” asked Walter, and thrust up into her at a different angle. Mandy cried out in pleasure, her pussy clenching around him as she came again.

“You know why it took me so long to get here?” Mandy murmured into his ear as he continued thrusting up into her and her body shuddered with pleasure.

“Why?” asked Walter.

“’Cos I had to stop in the bunker and masturbate so I could concentrate enough to travel back to the present,” said Mandy.

“Oh, fuck,” Walter moaned. It sent a thrill through Mandy to hear her boyfriend swear, especially because he was usually so polite.

“I thought you might like that mental image,” said Mandy with a laugh. And then she moaned as Walter gripped her hips and began thrusting in faster. “And here’s another one: next time we’re in here, you can bend me over this table and fuck me.”

“Next time? Why not now?” asked Walter.

“Because you’re so close that it’d be painful to stop now, even just to change positions,” said Mandy.

“You’re right,” said Walter. “Bounce on me again.”

“As you wish,” said Mandy, and began to bounce on him as he’d requested. Walter moaned and started thrusting up a little faster, lying down so he could move his hips more. Mandy leaned down and kissed him, her hands brushing over his chest and bringing him more pleasure. She moved her hips back and forth, and Walter came with a loud moan of her name. Mandy grinned, continuing to move her hips to drag out his orgasm.

“Oh, Mandy, you’re so good,” Walter murmured, looking up at her from where he lay on the table. Mandy pulled his cock out of her and laid down on top of him, her fingers playing with his chest hair.

“I know,” said Mandy. “I know just how to drive you wild.” She kissed him and Walter returned the kiss, his hand going to the curls of hair that had come loose from her braid and hung around her face.

“Please send me more sexy pictures in the future,” said Walter. Mandy laughed.

“I will,” said Mandy. “And maybe we can sext or have phone sex again in the future.” It would just be another thing that her parents couldn’t find out about, like the short shorts.


End file.
